


Relaxation

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Casual, F/M, Sauna, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana and Quinn are in a sauna.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Relaxation

“Quinn, this is amazing,” Natjana groaned, sinking deeper against the sauna’s wall. “It is quite good, my lord,” Quinn said by her side. He sounded distracted, which made Natjana look at him. “What is it?” she asked even though she didn’t need to, when she saw what he was looking at. The bath whisk.

“You want me to beat you with it?” Natjana teased. Quinn blinked, and the Sith’s gaze inevitably sank lower, taking in her love’s sweaty, naked body. Her eyes got caught on a few droplets of sweat that raced against the curve of his neck. She licked her lips.

Few moments later, Quinn’s back was turned to Natjana who eagerly used the bath whisk on him. The slap of the leaves, and their earthly smell combined with the heat of the sauna was unraveling muscles Quinn didn’t even know he had. He was sighing and groaning, leaning back towards his lord.

When Natjana took a break, she leaned against Quinn and wrapped her arms around him. The Sith easily pulled him into her lap, and kissed his sweaty neck. “It’s always a delight to see you so relaxed, love,” Natjana murmured, rubbing her fingers against Quinn’s loose muscles which made him groan.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
